pokemon: the epic journey
by the shadow of god
Summary: a story about freinds on an epic journey
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: the epic journey

Chapter 1: the beginning

Rated M for lemon, bestiality, death, violence, and depression. And shit.

Our story begins in a small house in the forest, there is a boy in bed and he suddenly wakes up and runs screaming head first into the bathroom. And so from 4:00 am to 5:17 am, screams are heard as he has bloody explosive diarrhea. :( Later he wakes up at 9:34 am, "damn it" he said as he rushes off (getting dressed first of course) to prof. Juniper's lab. Finally, he gets there at 10:35 and is greeted by the Pokémon professor herself. "I see you're finally here. What happened?" "My dad made dinner last night." "Sorry to hear that. Anyway choose your new partner." It was tough for him to choose but he wanted oshawatt. She then handed him five small balls and a strange device. He took them and put them in his pockets. "May I see your Pokédex?" "Sure." She took it and registered him in to the Pokémon network. And this is exactly what it said: (Bentley Montel. Status: beginner. Pokédex: 0. Badges: 0. Age: 10. ) Bentley wore old dirty and torn clothes that belonged to his dead brother, so they were sentimental to him. As he and prof. juniper walk out

Together he is greeted by his family and neighbors, receiving a new outfit and his brother's old rusty dirt bike. His new outfit consisted of running shoes, khakis, a white tee-shirt, a blue hoodie with a Pokéball patch on the center back, suspenders(worn down flopping on the sides of his legs), and a gold hairband to make a ponytail out of his long curly green hair. "Thank you everybody and goodbye." And he rode off onto route 1 where a wild pidove came out of nowhere and evaded it only to crash into a tree. He got up and left the pieces to be salvaged by someone else. Two miles later (yes I am an American.) after walking nonstop he decided to rest on a stump when he heard a low, powerful and scary voice" hey you ya little pissant let's battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well let's battle kid! "You're on bunghole" the person Bentley decided to battle was about 17 years old and a complete asshat. He had spiky brown hair and dressed like Michael Jackson in thriller. "Go oshawatt!" and it came out "osha" "Go ivysaur.

"Oshawatt use tackle "it attacked but, had little to no effect at all "ivysaur, head-butt!" and with that oshawatt passed out "later, loser "bent (as he will be called now) put his Pokémon in his arms and started to run hoping to find a town.

After 5 minutes bent heard a noise he looked and saw a girl who was very beautiful "oh my, what's wrong with him?" she asked "he's hurt and I'm scared." "Well I'll escort you to the closest Pokémon center "she said happily.

She was about 14 and had long pink hair, a red tank top, a brown mini-skirt, flip-flops, c-cups, pink lace panties (he seriously accidentally saw) and a golden tan. They walked for a while and finally found a road they went on for miles and finally came to the center.

They walked up to the counter and the nurse joy behind it saw them. "Oh my, let me take care of it for you" and she took it. The two stayed there over night. The next morning they left the center and suddenly bent asked "I forgot to ask what your name is" "Sylvia. And yours?" "Bentley Montel." "So where are you going? "Asked Sylvia.

"Straiton city." " Oh really?" "Yeah" "can I come with you? "She asked "sure I need some help, I just started only yesterday heh." Sylvia was extremely happy jumping up and down flashing him.

(That will be a running joke) and they set of from the remote Pokémon center and on the road to straiton city. Later, as they set up camp they decided to let out their Pokémon. Bent let out his oshawatt, Sylvia let out her vulpix, pichu, and eevee. She had the cutest Pokémon in the world!

The next morning, Bent caught a chikorita, and after a breakfast of slim Jims and bread, they were attacked by a gengar that was grey and had a flame pattern gi, it had stolen all their Pokémon except pichu.

They chased it to a cave, and Sylvia sent out pichu. "Pichu use tackle!" said Sylvia it missed and the gengar used ''shadow ball'' it would have finished of pichu for good but, instead Sylvia jumped in the way of the attack.

After seeing that pichu went into a blind rage and used zap cannon on the gengar, the attack used so much energy pichu fainted, and gengar dropped their Pokéballs and ran away.

Sylvia had a broken leg and could not walk and Bent used an old video-phone to contact help. "Bent, I want to travel with you when my leg heals and, can you take care of my vulpix and eevee for me?" asked a crying Sylvia "yes, I will." Bent said smiling. And after that she was taken to a hospital and, once again Bentley was alone on his journey again. And finally, he could see straiton city. He was so happy he sang to himself "Here comes the sun do, do, do, do here comes the sun and I say, it's alright. Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling it's felt like years since it's been here, here comes the sun do, do, do, do ….. to be continued.


	3. enter striaton smashers

I apologize for not making longer chapters. I am deeply sorry.

Chapter 3: enter the striaton smashers!

Our favorite Pokénoob Bentley Montel is now arriving in striaton city. Singing to himself and his oshawatt, suddenly a couple of police confronted him.

"Tell me where they are!" screamed the blue haired policewoman.

"What are talking abou- UGHH!" The other officer had jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of his shotgun.

"Let's take him back for questioning." Said the male officer as they hog-tied him and carried him back to the station.

At the striaton police station, he was put into a holding cell with a wild Pokémon that had been getting into a lot of trouble.

"So, what you in for, Riolu? "Bentley asked. The Pokémon, using gestures and stuff, managed to tell Bentley her story.

Riolu was once a Pokémon trainer's only Pokémon. They went on many adventures together, and had grown very close. One day, they were camped by a river, when there was a flood and her trainer, who was in the lower part of their camp, was washed away. Riolu followed him for miles down the river until he finally went over a waterfall to his death. She never really got over that. Because her trainer had hatched her from an egg and she was a city Pokémon, she didn't know how to live in the wild. She had to live in Striaton city and steal from folks to survive.

"Riolu I am so sorry to hear that! I can't stand to hear a Pokémon so sad...I know! You can come with me on my adventure! I'll do anything it takes to cheer you up!"

Riolu agreed that when they got out of there they would be partners on an adventure. Soon after, a guard got Bentley and took him to the interrogation cell. after 3 hours of investigation, interrogation, and a polygraph test they found him innocent.

"hallelujer." Bent thought to himself.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were a smasher. "Said officer jenny.

"A what?" bent asked.

"The striaton smashers. They're a terrorist organization that hold Pokémon for ransom and do horrible things to them if they don't pay." She said quivering as she spoke.

Bent was frightened upon hearing this but, decided to ignore it.

After the story he left the station in hopes of moving on forward unfortunately, that would not be what happened.

As soon as the station was out of sight our friend with a pale green ponytail was knocked unconscious.

"… ughh …." Bent moaned as lie in a cell in a fortress somewhere under striaton city.

14 hours later

Bentley woke up in a small dungeon tied by his wrists to the wall. There was no one else there, except for a dead guy in the corner, and a bleeding Vaporeon who probably wouldn't last much longer. Bentley was like this for a whole day, until the dungeon master removed him from the chains and brought him out of the dungeon. Bentley asked weakly,

"Where are you taking me? Where am I anyway?"

And the guy told him to shut up. The man guided him past many small prison cells with hundreds of captured people and Pokémon, who were all dying from hunger or beatings, or both.

"Where in the FUCK am I?" asked a disoriented bent

"Under the battle arena" said a voice.

It was the guy from earlier who had battled bent and won he now wore robes like Shang tsung in m.k. Armageddon

"Hey johto shit my jolteon and I have become good friends with your Pokémon. Good friends." and he started to laugh

And with that he left leaving everyone to talk.

"Hey who are you?" asked bent.

"Freder Simon Dent and you?"

"Bentley George Montel. Hey what is this place Freder?" asked bent.

"The striaton smashers HQ." said freder

"How do we get out?"

"We don't." he said grimly

"We have to get out!" yelled bent

"Okay I guess we'll try." Freder said in bored tone

And so for hours the many captives planned their escape which they would set in motion in 20 minutes.

21 minutes later

When the guards came by many captives grabbed their bodies and pulled them head-first into the cell doors and then took their keys. After being freed bent and freder ran as fast as they could. They found a cell with a wounded vaporeon lying on the floor.

"Vaporeon no!" screamed freder as what must be his Pokémon was in great pain.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted

"Who?" asked bent

"The guy in the robes that knew you, him and his jolteon they … they ….. "

"They what?" Asked a frightened bent

"Raped her." He said as he started to sob hugging his barely conscious Pokémon.

"They raped my precious vaporeon. I raised her from an egg, I fell in love with her." Wailed freder

The last part had shocked bent.

"You're a… a… a Poképhiliac?" bent screamed

"So what does it matter she's dying." Freder said angrily

"What should we do to help?" bent asked worried

"It looks like she's about to lay an egg. I'll comfort her you catch ?"

"Deal."

20 minutes later

Vaporeon had laid the egg and the two were now carrying the egg while vaporeon ran with them trying to find a way out of the fortress. After a while they found a way but it was suicide there were Pokémon and people killing each other and corpses everywhere. Suddenly all the remaining captives found them and all of them made a run for the exit and out of nowhere bullets started flying Pokémon and trainers fell to the ground mid-sprint dead.

"There's the guy trying to escape! AND he has the boss's favorite toy! Get him!" yelled the guard that spotted Bentley.

They were all going to make it but, one final shot rang down the hall the two turned to see vaporeon's lifeless body.

Freder fell to his knees and started to scream bent managed to pull him down the hall when they reached the end they found another room and in this room was a pile of Pokéballs and a sword. Upon seeing this Freder and Bent reclaimed their Pokémon and freder's sword.

"Hey shitheads prepare to die at the hands of Roy Rogers McFreely." "Go jolteon " his jolteon came out and Freder saw this as his chance for vengeance he pulled out his sword and swung at jolteon as he intended it dodged the attack but, Roy Rogers McFreely didn't.

"Aw shi-" said the dumbass cult leader and that was the last thing he ever said

"Okay Bentley if you say anything about him losing his head you're next." Freder said menacingly

"Why not?" asked Bentley

"Because…" he said

"Because what?" he asked

"Because… I AM A MAN!" screamed Freder and he punched bent in the stomach. (Lol linkara reference)

The jolteon got away and the two found a way out.

3 hours later all the surviving trainers and Pokémon were found all remaining members either went quietly and were executed, fought and were killed, or ran away. They found out the egg's father was Freder and this was kept a secret from all except the two and the staff at the Pokémon center. Bent and Freder decided to travel together towards … uh, whatever city is next.

To be continued in chapter 4: robot rampage.

Bye bye bee-otches


End file.
